


A love like no other

by Tillymint



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: The morning after their first night together





	A love like no other

Brienne sat on the edge of her bed, her bed she had just shared with Jaime Lannister, just staring at the fire in the corner of the room. She had known Jaime for years, she had hated him the first time she saw him but that started to change after they shared a bath tub after being captured. She felt something change in her at the time it, she no longer looked at him as the Kingslayer, instead, it was Jaime and it was the start of something she had never experienced before. Their time together had been eventful to say the least. Jaime had left her once, or so she though, she shuddered at remembering the bear, she remembered the feeling when Jaime jumped in beside her, protected her, stood in front of her and took charge. Something nobody in Brienne’s life had ever done before. They feelings of uncertainty from that time seemed to surface as she heard Jaime stir from next to her. She was still coy around him. Almost not daring to acknowledge what happened between them and she certainly didn’t want to admit she had wanted to be close to him for years. 

He smiled that amazing smile and she felt weak. She gave her best smile back as he sat up and pulled her close. She allowed herself to relax into his arms. To feel protected and safe for the first time in her life. 

“I don’t want this to end” Brienne said without realising she had spoken out loud. “I…err…I…I…did…I”

“I agree, Ser Brienne, I thought I knew what love was before you but you’ve opened my eyes. I might have lost a hand knowing you but I gained a heart” Jaime said kissing her neck. 

She gave him a gentle push and he laughed, the sexy laugh he always did when he was around her, the same that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. 

Jaime started off slowly “I know you’ve heard the rumours, about Cersei and me.”

Brienne felt her body stiffen but still Jaime didn’t relax or release his grip on her. “We don’t need to discuss that” Brienne said the emotion evident in her voice.

“We do. I need to explain the best I can and make you release that when I say what I do, it’s different and from my heart.” 

Brienne didn’t say a word but still didn’t relax back as she had. 

“I know you’ve heard them; they are very difficult to avoid. The rumours are true Brienne, we were sleeping together, she was the mother to three children that I fathered with her, me, her own brother. Brienne, what type of person does that? I would have done anything for her, I pushed Bran from the window to protect her, I killed for her. I was self-destructing for her and I did it for years accepting my life and letting her rule me and everyone around her. But then, she didn’t come for me when I was captured, she didn’t protect me like you have. I am not comparing you to her Brienne, please don’t think I am, because you are so much more than she could ever hope to be. You Ser Brienne of Tarth are the reason I am still living, the reason I want to get up in the morning, the reason I want to go to bed, although I would love it more if I could spend more time in your bed” he said laughing, this made her relax a little. He felt her body relax in his and carried on. 

“You have stood by me through everything. That time in the bath tub was the one and only time I have opened up about the mad king. You made me relaxed, even though I felt I couldn’t go on, I pulled myself through, for you, I couldn’t bare not being able to see your sweet face again, I couldn’t bare my heart not being near you. Since that day, I knew you were special, I might not have shown it all the time but you have never been out of my mind or my heart. You are the light on the darkest day” 

Jaime became very aware of Brienne moving and then he felt it, a single tear drop onto his arm. He held her tighter, kissed her neck and whispered. “Ser Brienne of Tarth, I love you with all that I am.”


End file.
